These Friends Are Forever
by spoby-and-things
Summary: Follow Spencer, Caleb, Toby, and Hanna through the treacherous journey that is high school. Mostly Spoby with a little Haleb. AU, no A
1. Chapter 1

I walk into my language arts classroom and let out a huge sigh. I had just encountered yet another major fight with my so-called "best friend" Alison DiLaurentis. We had planned to have a sleepover Saturday night, but for the third time this month, she bailed on me for her older friend Cece. Alison and I have been best friends since before kindergarten, but lately all she seems to care about is her older friends and her stupid high school boyfriends. What was so great about high school boys anyway? We're in eighth grade; it's only one year off. But all of the sudden I'm not good enough for Alison. On the outside, I just act angry. Really, on the inside, Ali blowing me off really hurts. She's always been pretty with her long, wavy, blonde hair and her deep blue eyes, but I always thought she would pick me over those hormonal boys. Like Ali always says "you think you know people, and then they surprise you."

I turn my focus back to my teacher, Mrs. Gally. School is more important for my future anyway. Especially if I want to out-shine my older sister Melissa. My parents have always chosen her over me, ever since I was five. I'll never forget that day she told me, "I'll always beat you. You may as well stop trying now." Well guess what? I'm in eighth grade, taking all honors courses, with straight A's for as long as I can remember. I will never stop trying.

So much for paying attention.

"Miss Hastings?" Mrs. Gally calls my name. She is standing next to a boy my age who has long hair, almost down to his shoulders. He wears a tan, hand me down jacket, and holds his backpack slung over one of his shoulders.

"Yes Mrs. Gally?" I hesitantly reply. I am shy by nature, and I hate being called out on in front of the class.

"Would you mind showing Mr. Caleb Rivers around here at Rosewood Middle School? He has just moved here from California, and needs someone as academically talented as you to show him the ropes. Caleb? Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?" Mrs. Gally was certainly a talker.

"Well I just moved here from California, and apparently, I need someone as "academically talented" as Miss Hastings here to show me around," Caleb replies sarcastically. A few giggles erupt around the class, and Caleb gets a stern look from the teacher. I for one am not amused by this back talk. I bite my tongue to refrain from calling him an asshole in front of the class.

Instead, I reply a simple "sure." Caleb sulks over to the desk next to mine and slouches into his chair, forcing his hand into my personal bubble.

"Hey Spencer, Caleb Rivers." I hesitantly grab his hand and slightly shake it in the process.

"It's a pleasure."

While I am having the great pleasure of talking to my smartass friend Mr. Rivers, I have failed to notice Andrew Campbell walk into the classroom. He is one of the only other people (besides Melissa) who can actually outsmart me. We have a mutual hate for each other solely for this reason. He's been number one in our class since they actually started keeping track of that stuff, leaving me at a measly number two. Andrew makes his way over to his desk, which to my dismay, is directly next to mine.

Caleb must sense the tension in the air, because as soon as Andrew takes his seat, he asks me, "If this guy ever tries to make a move on you, call me and I'll kick his ass."

I am stunned for two reasons. First of all, Caleb is implying Andrew actually _likes _me. Yeah right. He hates me just as much as I hate him, If not more. Secondly, Caleb is being genuinely_ nice. _He's implying he would actually _stick up for me _if we were in an alternate universe and Andrew did in fact want to go out with me. This Caleb kid may not actually be half bad.

"So I guess you better call me sometime if we're gonna work on this project together." Caleb slides me a piece of paper with a number written on it, apparently his phone number. Oh yeah. I was supposed to be listening to the teacher. I guess I'm supposed to work on some pointless project with the sassy new kid. What a great start to the day. Man I hate language arts.

Now comes the part of the day I really dread, seeing Alison at our lockers. I know how this'll go. She'll come over to me with a fake expression of guilt on her face, then go on and apologize for being a bitch, using the "it's my time of the month" card. And then I'll be forced to forgive her because otherwise I'd have no friends.

Ali isn't my only friend though; I'm not THAT much of a loner. Me and Emily Fields hang out a lot, but I know if it came down to it, she would choose Ali over me any day. Anyone would really. I guess that's my real problem. I don't really have that one friend who sticks with me unconditionally. Comforts me when I'm sad instead of telling me to build a bridge and get over it.

"Spence I am so sorry about missing Saturday and fighting with you about it! I don't know what's gotten into me! It must just be my time of the month!" Wow, so predictable. I consider telling her off. Telling her that I'm not like everyone else in our school. I don't worship the ground she walks on. But I know if I do that, I'll have no one. That's how middle school works. You make one mistake, and everyone turns against you.

So instead of giving Ali a piece of my mind, I just reply "It's okay Ali," and engulf her in a huge hug. I hate eighth grade.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't figure out how to do an author's note last chapter! But I just wanted to say this story is AU and starts with Spencer and Caleb in eighth grade. Toby and Hanna will most likely be introduced in the next couple of chapters. I'm only 13 so that's why I'm not that strong of a writer. Anyways, enjoy! This chapter starts out a couple months later.**

Surprisingly, Caleb and I turned out to become really good friends. We ended up acing the project we were assigned, and I found he was really easy to talk to. Our friendship just came naturally I guess. He always listens to me whenever I need to vent about how much of a bitch Alison is, and I always let him stay over whenever his foster parents treat him badly. My parents don't approve of our friendship because they think he's "sketchy" and "no good," but I'm just glad to have found a true friend.

Last night after one of my fights with Ali, I went to vent to Caleb as usual. This time, he kept trying to defend her and make me seem like the bad guy. Um excuse me? I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure when someone posts a collage of embarrassing pictures of me on Instagram, it's not my fault. This is really the first time I've been mad with Caleb since we've become friends.

When I see Caleb walk up to me in the hall, I debate whether or not to confront him. "Why were you defending Ali?" The words spill out of my mouth. He then proceeds to pull me into the nearest supply closet.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Tell anyone what? What is this kid's problem?

"Um sure I guess," I reply with regret in my voice. I have no idea what to expect. Is he dying? Moving? Wow, Spencer, way to think of the worst possible scenario.

"I have a crush on Ali. I just couldn't stand listening to you badmouth her anymore. I'm actually planning on asking her out to the movies tonight," Caleb says enthusiastically. Better than dying I guess.

I can't think of an actual response so I go for a simple, "Cool..." Real smooth Spence. Of course I don't want Caleb to go out with Alison! I know how she leads guys on. She'll go on one date with him, make him think they have something, then dump him for some high school guy. That's just how she works. I don't want Caleb to go out with her, but I know telling him not to will only make him want to do it more. "I mean, that's fun. I hope you two have a nice time."

"You don't have to act like you're okay with this. I can tell when you're being dishonest with me." Curse my awful lying skills.

"Look Caleb, I'm happy for you, I really am. I just don't want you to get hurt. I've seen what Ali does to guys, and let's just say it isn't pretty. Just promise me you'll be careful," I answer concerned. Caleb means a lot to me, and I don't want to see him get hurt.

"I promise. I gotta get to class. I'll call you after the date okay?"

"Alright. Have fun I guess."

As promised, Caleb calls me after his date: "It went flawlessly! We even went to Oberweis afterward! I think there will surely be a second date!" I can hear the joy in his voice. I just hope Alison is truly not using Caleb for one of her sick games. People aren't dolls. You can't just put them back when you're done playing with them. I wish Ali would learn that.

"That's great bud! I hope you two have a good time!" I don't really mean it. I wish Caleb would realize that Alison is evil before he gets hurt, but I guess there's nothing to do but feel happy for him.

"Thanks Spence, it really means a lot. We're actually going out again tomorrow, so I'm gonna have to cancel our study date. Is that okay?" Great, now he's just turning into her. I guess that's another Saturday night spent alone. Yay.

"Um yeah, that's fine. I gotta go bye." I hang up before he gets the chance to reply. I don't know if people notice, but it really hurts when you're left alone at home while everyone else is out with friends. I guess I could always study for the history test by myself. I really wish I had my study buddy though.

The next time I see Caleb is on Monday. His shoulder-length hair is knotty and all over the place and his eyes look swollen, as if he'd been crying. I brush away my previous anger towards him away so I can help my best friend with whatever problem has come his way. It's his foster parents hitting him again. I make a mental note to but rocky road ice cream and set up the guest bedroom when I get home.

Surprisingly enough, the issue that slips over the tip of his tongue isn't about his foster parents from hell at all; they're about Alison, "She called it off. She said I wasn't a good enough kisser. That I would never be man enough for anyone. And that really hurts after what Judy and George have told me." I pull Caleb into a bear hug, pushing away my growing hatred of Alison. He needs to be comforted right now; I'll deal with her later.

Luckily, I have lunch with the devil next period. I've decided that I'm done being her best friend. Forever.

"Alison! How could you do that to him! He doesn't have it easy at home, and you know that!"

"I know, that's why it was so easy to make that sketchy little dweeb cry," she replies with a sick smile across her face.

"Wow Ali. You know, I thought you were a bitch before, but this really just takes the cake. When are you going to learn that people have feelings, unlike whatever species of alien you come from. I've seen you do this same this with every other guy. You lead them on, find someone better, and leave them broken. Well guess what? This time it's personal. Caleb has been a better friend to me in the past few months than you have in the eight years I've known you. I'm done playing your games DiLaurentis. For good. Good luck finding a new best friend. Or should I say, puppet." I can tell I've hit a nerve when see her snarling lips replaced with what could be a considered a frown from Ali. I smile triumphantly and walk away to sit by myself in the corner.

I don't care if I've just lost my so called "best friend." I know what I've really done is make a friend I'll keep for the rest of my life, Mr. Caleb Rivers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry these first three chapters jump around a lot! I just want to get to the good part ;) and now the moment you've all been waiting for… HANNA AND TOBY! Enjoy!**

This was it. My last year of junior high. In a few short months I would be starting _high school_. The land of all things horrible and scary. That's right folks, It's not all singing and dancing like in _High School Musical._ We don't all meet our soul mates while singing karaoke on New Year's Eve. Soul mates are a myth anyway, so why bother? All high school meant was harder tests, longer essays, and worst of all, meaner girls.

Alison, along with the rest of the school, threw me to the curb after my rant at lunch that one day. But I couldn't care less about that bitch. I'm not a doll in her game anymore, and I had no one to hold me back. In a way, walking out of this school feels like being freed from jail. Pure, complete, bliss.

But for now, Caleb and I had the whole summer to spend together, drama free. We are starting today by going to the Annual Rosewood Fair. The fair is mostly just teenagers screwing around acting like we own the world, besides the few families that strolled through the petting zoos and kiddie rides.

We walked by the food carts in awe. It was every cavity's greatest fantasy. Cotton candy, ice cream, freshly squeezed lemonade, even deep fried pickles! But for now, food was not our goal. we needed to get to their real prize: _The Zipper._

_The Zipper _is the most absolutely terrifying ride known to fairgrounds everywhere. With its rattling cages, vomit stained wood platform, and torn leather seats, it was no safe haven for anyone. It was the ultimate tester of anyone's tolerance of flips and turns. It flipped us 360 degrees around forwards, backwards, and any other direction you could think of. Which made the two and a half hour wait all the more agonizing.

"Tooobeeeesss I dunno if I can do this! It looks awful! I'm gonna puke just thinking about it," A girl behind us in line complained to the boy next to her. Seeming as she was voicing exactly what was going through my head at the moment, I turned around to strike up a conversation, seeming as we had nothing better to do,

The blonde girl stared back at her with curious light blue eyes. She was fairly tall, although not as tall as me. She was wearing light pink capris with a simple white tank top. She was definitely the type of girl to be considered pretty. Like _Alison _pretty. All I hope is that the two blondes don't share the same personality.

The boy standing next to her, "Tobes," was surprisingly significantly taller than me, and I was tall for my age. He had sandy brown, a slight dimple in his chin, and the type of blue eyes one could get lond in for hours. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't found him attractive, but I'd just seen him! Not even a conversation!

Deciding the pair seemed nice enough; I decide to strike up a conversation, "Ugh I know! Yet somehow I get forced to go on every year..."

"Oooh! So this is an annual thing? Yes!" she turned to the boy, "We are so coming again next year!" She turned back to me, "I'm Hanna by the way, and this is my brother Toby. I know, I know, it's pretty lame coming to one of these things with my brother, but hey! We just moved here! How else are we gonna make friends, right Tobes?" Damn, this Hanna was a talker.

Toby seemed momentarily zoned out at something, but was brought back to reality at the sound of his name, "Hmm? Oh, right. Making friends totally." I could tell he was a nervous boy by the way he reached to scratch the back of his neck before replying.

"Well welcome to Rosewood! I'm Spencer and this is Caleb, "I said gesturing to Caleb, who was openly gaping at Hanna. That kid needs to control his hormones.

Although Hanna didn't seem to mind the eye contact. The two were practically having eye sex in the middle of line! Hanna reached her hand out to Caleb, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Hanna," she stated shyly. Instead of the traditional hand shake, Caleb pulled her hand to his face, gently pressing his lips to her knuckles. She giggled sheepishly and covered her blushing face. I was then replaced by Hanna beside Caleb and pushed back beside Toby.

As Caleb and Hanna slipped into their flirty, perfect, little world, I turned to Toby, determined if his personality was as good as his looks. "So where did you guys move here from?"

"The suburbs of Chicago. They had a carnival like this back there, and Miss Social Butterfly over there insisted we come here to 'Scope out the hotties here in Rosewood.'" I giggled silently at his good-natured insulting of his sister.

"Well it seems like she has found her Prince Charming," I replied referring to Hanna and Caleb making out in the corner, "I guess I'm stuck with you one this death trap."

"Oh please! This is the best ride here! I'll have you know only four and a half people died on this ride last year!" He stated sarcastically.

I was laughing out loud now, "How does only half a person die on here exactly?" I retorted.

"Only their legs got cut off," He shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Wow Toby, I've only know you for an hour, but already won me over with you twisted sense of humor. You've made your first friend, congratulations!" I exclaimed reaching out to him in a hug. I felt him squeeze back. We pulled back after a few seconds, and returned to our playful conversation.

After another hour in line, it was our turn to get into the cage. My palms were seating and my knees were shaking. Toby had tried countless times to make me feel better about the ride, but now, sitting beside him as our car moved around the structure, I was as terrified as ever.

"Spencer. Calm. Down. If you ever feel scared, just squeeze my hand okay? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Don't worry," His words slightly soothed me, but nonetheless, I squeezed tightly onto his hand as the speed of the ride picked up. The speed continued to rise, so I shut my eyes tightly as we started to flip around.

"Woohoo!" Toby screamed from beside me. How could he be enjoying this? I felt like I was going to die. "C'mon Spence open your eyes! Embrace the fresh air! Live a little!"

I reluctantly opened my eyes slightly and took in my surroundings. Sure enough, I was as terrified as ever. But I felt a new feeling rose from my stomach. Thrill. Excitement. "Woooo," I screamed, "This is fun!"

I could see Toby smiling at me from the corner of my eye, but chose to ignore it. The ride came to a stop way too soon for my liking, but I stepped out with Toby in tow anyway to meet back up with Caleb and Hanna. They were right where we left them: making out in the corner.

After a few more rides, including an awkward Ferris Wheel ride for Toby and I watching Hanna and Caleb explore each other's mouths, us newly formed group of friends decided to call it a night. We exchanged phone numbers, shared a few quick hugs, made promises to hang out again soon, and headed off to our respective cars of awaiting parents.

This was certainly was one of the most fun nights of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated all week! It's just school you know? Well I'm like 70% sure I'm getting a laptop for my birthday on Thursday. So if that happens, I can update more. AND THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND STUFF! Enjoy!**

It had hardly been three days after the fair before Hanna texted me asking to go to the mall. I could see Hanna and me becoming good friends, so I said yes of course. I could really use a girl best friend like her after Alison. I would never admit this to anyone else, but I missed having a girl that was always there for me. Sure, I love Caleb to death, but there are things you just can't talk about with guy friends. Only girls can help you with guy problems and vent about period problems with. I am certainly glad I met Hanna before Alison was able to feed her lies about me.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower, got dressed, put on a light coat of mascara, tamed my frizzy hair with a flat iron, then patiently waited for Hanna and her mom to come pick me up. If someone were to tell me that I would have taken liking to a somewhat ditzy, talkative blonde girl who made out with guys five minutes after meeting them, I would've called them crazy and walked away, but I guess that's what allowed Hanna and I to hit it off texting these past few days. Opposites _do_ attract.

"Leaving Mom!" I screamed up the stairs as Hanna pulled into our driveway. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

"Holy crap, Spence! Your house is huge!" Hanna exclaimed as I stepped into the car. I really wish people would stop saying that. My parents may make more money than others, but it's not like my dad was the president or anything.

Instead of verbalizing how uncomfortable this comment made me feel, I muttered a small "thanks" as Hanna's mom drove down my long, winding driveway.

"So Hanna told me you two met at the fair? And I'm Ashley Marin by the way," she asked over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yep! Me and my friend Caleb ran into Hanna and Toby in line for a ride there. They're very lucky to have us showing them the ropes here in Rosewood," I replied. Ashley seemed like the laid-back type of mom. The kind who you would gush about boys to and give you fashion tips.

"Ah, Hanna has told me quite a bit about your friend Caleb. He is quite the kisser apparently!"

"MOM!" Hanna shouted from the passenger seat, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

Mrs. Marin and I shared a long laugh at Hanna's embarrassment. When we arrived at the mall, we walked through the front doors and headed straight for _Glitz & Glamour, _the new jewelry store that had just opened up.

We'd been pretty quiet so far in our trip, since we were new friends, so I decided to break the ice, "Sooooooooo I've noticed you and Caleb swapping saliva at the fair! Are you two like, together now?"

"Well I _think _so. But it's so hard to tell with boys! In the brilliant words of Katy Perry, They're hot and cold!" I scoffed at her reply.

"Oh please, he hasn't stopped talking about you since that night! He totally likes you!" Hanna blushed as her lips spread into a shy smile, "Just don't hurt him okay? He's been burned in the past, and he's like a brother to me. I don't want to see him like that again."

"Oh god of course not! Even if we don't hit it off as a couple, I definitely want to keep him as a friend," She paused before continuing, "As long as you don't hurt Toby either. Because he literally IS my brother and he's never really had a girlfriend before."

My eyes widened at Hanna's comment. Girlfriend? I thought we were just friends! I mean, sure, he's attractive, sweet, and funny, but he didn't like me like _that, _or did he? Because that feeling was not mutual. Or was it?

"Um what? Toby and I aren't a thing," I explained confusedly to Hanna. She had a _duh_ look on her face.

"Well not look on her face.

"Well not _yet_," Hanna countered, "He's falling for you, I can tell. I've known him for seven years, and never once seen him look at a girl the way he was looking at you the other night. And he totally gets that goofy smile on his face whenever he's texting you. You guys are totally getting married someday. Can I call you Tobencer?" She teases.

"Wait you guys have only known each other seven years? I though you guys were siblings? Haven't you known each other like, your whole lives?"

Hanna sighed sadly, "You see, when I was five, I went to bed with two parents in the house, and woke up with only one. My dad left after a fight with my mom. They were just too different I guess. I was too young to see what was happening then, but when I look back to my sleepless nights interrupted by their screaming, I understand what ended it. And don't tell Toby I told you this next part, he's very sensitive about it. His mom got cancer when he was young. She was gone before his fifth birthday," Hanna paused for a moment, but after emitting a small smile, continued, "Our parents met while my mom was at a conference in Chicago. The married a few years later, and now we're a happy family. I'm actually happier now than I was with my dad," She admitted quietly.

I reached over and gave her shoulder a small squeeze. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for one of my parents to just leave like that. Sure, they didn't treat me the best, but I know they love me no matter what.

"I'm sorry I brought that up. And about your dad."

"It's really okay. That was the past, and now I'm ready for the future. And I hope that includes us being friends?" She asked, almost hesitantly.

"Of course we can! Under one condition."

A flash of worry crossed her face, "What?!"

"You can't call us Tobencer. Spoby sounds much better," I said with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few more hours at the mall, Mrs. Marin picked us up from the mall. She drove us back to the Marin-Cavanaugh household since Hanna and I decided it'd be fun to hang out with the boys for a couple of hours before our summers got too hectic and we had no time for each other.

As Hanna and I were walking upstairs to her room, we found Toby and Caleb sitting in Toby's room playing Xbox. They were completely tuned in, oblivious that we even walked by. Hanna and I shared a knowing look, and we both knew the boys were about to get a little surprise.

We walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two large bowls. We ventured into cupboard after cupboard, filling the bowls with everything we could find. Cheetoes, baby oil, and even pickles all went into the bowl. We then snuck back upstairs, quietly tiptoeing up the stairs and down the hall to where the unsuspecting boys sat. Hanna snuck up behind Caleb, me behind Toby. We silently counted to three on our fingers, and unleashed our concoctions upon their heads. They both emitted ear piercingly girly screams and jumped from their places on the floor. Hanna and I, on the other hand, erupted into a fit of laughter and fell onto the floor.

"Y-you're a-a m-mess!" Hanna managed to get out between her giggles. The boys looked down on us, furious, but then looked back at each other and exchanged smirks.

"You know, I know two hysterical ladies on the floor who look like they need a hug to calm down…" Toby trailed off looking back down at Hanna and I. Before we knew it, Toby smothered his wet body all over mine. The smell of vinegar invaded my nostrils as I looked back down at my soaked shirt.

"CALEB MICHAEL RIVERS. GET OFF ME RIGHT THIS SECOND OR ELSE I'LL TELL THEM ABOUT YOUR FIRST KISS." Hanna screamed at the boy on top of her. Caleb jumped of her and ran into the bathroom. He came back with four towels, handing one to each of us.

You know, you guys have some nerves jumping onto us like that," I said after Toby got off of me and recovered from my second set of giggles.

"Well we wouldn't have to had to do that if you girls hadn't ambushed us like that," Toby smirked at me.

"Hey, you guys were like zombies in front of that TV. There was no other way to get your attention," Hanna retorted as she wiped off the front of her shirt.

After attempting to rub off the various food substances that covered our bodies, we decided that wasn't going to do the trick. Having a four way shower was obviously out of the question, we opted for a quick run through the sprinkler would get the job done. We sprinted out of the house and into the backyard, screaming and laughing the whole way. Toby got the sprinkler set up, and we ran and jumped through water back and forth, fully clothed. A quick rinse off turned into an hour of splashing, giggling, and overall fun. We dried off again, and went into separate rooms to get dressed. I borrowed some sweats and a t-shirt from Hanna, and we skipped back down to the kitchen for dinner.

Mrs. Marin made us cheeseburgers and fries, and we ate through them like we hadn't eaten in days. Mr. Cavanaugh shared stories about Hanna and Toby as kids, and we barely stopped laughing since he started.

"…and the he comes out onto the patio, butt naked, asking how to turn on the bathtub! Our neighbors still talk about that one, don't they Tobes?" Toby blushed a deep scarlet as his father finished a story from when he was five.

"Well kids, us old people still have to go to work in the morning, so we're heading off to bed. Spencer, Caleb, I'm assuming you both are spending the night?" We both nodded. "Not too late alright? And keep it down! Goodnight!" Mrs. Marin finished as she headed up the stairs.

"Night!" All four of us screamed up after them.

"Alright, this is where the fun really starts. Shall we retreat to the basement?" Hanna smiled mischievously at her brother, who returned the smirk. I just hope whatever "fun" they have planned doesn't get us arrested.

We walked the stairs to the basement, Hanna and Toby in the lead. As we reached the end of the staircase, Hanna flipped the light on and looked back on our shocked reactions. This basement had everything! A home theater with huge leather chairs. A sound system that encircled the entire floor. An air hockey, pool, and ping pong table, all underneath huge colorful lights. This was going to be one hell of a night.

We started off by playing several tournaments of table tennis and billiards, boys against girls. Hanna and I beat the boys at all five of our games at table tennis, Caleb and Toby claiming that it was simply "a girls game" so they absolutely could never win. After much back and forth in our game of pool, we declared the game a tie after twelve long games. Toby and Caleb were noticeably irritated at the verdict, but they let it go, claiming since they lost, they would be picking the movie. Yeah, that made total sense.

Of course, they just had to pick a horror movie. I played it off like I wasn't scared, but inside I was absolutely terrified. I did not do scary movies. Ever. Especially not _Mama. _Melissa had taken me to see it months ago when our parents were forcing us to bond, and I left the theater halfway through. Alas, I had to but on a brave face for my new friends and play it off like I wasn't scared.

We settled into the big leather seats, and waited for the movie to get started. WE got through the previews, and the terror began. I looked over at Caleb and Hanna. They were all cuddled up in one seat, protecting each other from whatever terrors the world brought them. I would never admit this, but I was jealous of them. I wanted someone to love me, to hold me when I was scared. My knight in shining armor. I let out an inaudible sigh and turned my attention back to the movie. The girls had just revealed themselves from the corners in the house, and I found myself burying my face in Toby's shoulder.

"Relax, Spence. It's just a movie," he reassured me. I found myself believing it for a while, until Mama appeared on the screen. I let out a silent shriek, and jumped into Toby's lap.

"Sorry," I muttered into his chest, not wanting to face the terror that graced the screen again.

"It's okay, I got you," He whispered into my hair as he engulfed me in his arms. He rubbed my shoulders up and down my arms and I actually felt a lot less scared. Before turning back to the screen, I looked up into Toby's eyes. They were so blue, like sun glittering on the ocean. He was staring back at me like I was his world. Before I knew what was happening, we both leaned in, our lips meeting in the middle.

I felt butterflies rise in my stomach and his lips moved softly and gently against mine. It was soft and sweet, unlike the make-out session next to us between Hanna and Caleb. Sadly, it was over as soon as it started, and I found myself looking back into his eyes, seemingly brighter than before.

"I wasn't expecting that," I whispered, smiling at him.

"Me neither."

**A/N: Ahh, yes, the big kiss! Did I do it justice? Anyway, leave a review and let me know if I'm doing okay! A lot of things in this story are from experience, so I know people this age would do these thing. Until next time,**

**Megan**


	6. Chapter 6

The next week after our little sleepover had been complete bliss. Our new little "group" had hung out every day except Sunday because of Caleb and I's separate graduation parties. We figured it would be easier for no one to go to either of ours than pick favorites. Toby and I had yet to share more than that one kiss during the movie, but it hasn't been awkward. We kind of just pretend like nothing happened.

I wish it weren't that way though. My feelings for him grow stronger every time he tells me a funny joke or looks at me with that boyish smile of his. He's just so easy to talk to and makes me feel wanted. I've always been that friend that's kind of just been there. Like, if I left, it wouldn't make any difference. But I can see in those cute blue eyes of his that he likes being around me just as much as I like being around him.

Today, Hanna called me and said her mom was willing to drive the four of us to the movies. I had no idea if anything good was playing; we were just playing it by ear. As they pulled into the driveway, I took one last look out the mirror, and headed out the door.

A chorus of "hey Spence" echoed through the car as I walked in. They had already picked up Caleb, so we were off to the movies. Hanna was in the passenger seat alongside her mom flipping through the radio station. She stopped on some pop-y song that I despised. I was more of an alternative-90's girl myself.

"Hanna, turn this crap off," Caleb said, annoyed, from the other side of the car, "no one in this car wants to listen to your boy Justin, okay?"

"You know what? Just don't talk about the Biebs, okay? You don't know the Biebs; you don't understand the Biebs… Or his hair." Hanna retorted from the front. Toby and I began giggling softly at the playful banter of the couple beside us.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Caleb on this one, Nanna," this was Toby's nickname for Hanna, "turn on some Weezer or something." Ugh, this boy had good music taste too. He was making this way too hard. Hanna stuck her tongue out in response.

"C'mon Spence back me up on this one. Go Bieber or go home right?" Hanna looked at me hopefully. She was in for a rude awakening.

"Sorry Han, I'm more of a Weezer girl myself," Hanna looked back at me like I'd just said her mother was dead.

"We can't be friends anymore," Hanna said semi-seriously, "You shouldn't even be allowed to call yourself a girl." Caleb, Toby, and I all shared a chuckle at Hanna's obsession for her favorite pop star as we pulled up to the theater.

"Alright kiddos, Mr. Cavanaugh will be back to pick you up around eleven. Just don't do anything too stupid alright?" Mrs. Marin warned jokingly as we got out of the car. We waved good bye, and headed inside the theater. Rosewood theater had monthly "Throwback Thursdays," so the movies playing included _Mean Girls, Dead Again, Billy Madison, Poltergeist, _and _Home Alone. _

"Oooh! I'm in the mood for some scares! Let's go with _Poltergeist," _Hanna suggested. She was oblivious to the fact that last time we watched a horror film; I ended up in Toby's lap. However, he remembered clearly.

"I don't know. Last time Spencer watched a scary movie like that, she ended up in my lap," He leaned into my ear to whisper the next part, "Not that I'd mind that happening again." I blushed furiously at his comment, refusing to meet his eyes. Hanna and Caleb had gone to play some video games, so we were alone.

"You really liked that?" I asked shyly. I was very insecure, so it's hard for me to believe that anyone would want me on top of them. Woah. So _did not _mean it like that.

"Yeah, I did," He took a deep breath, "I'm gonna be honest here, I really like you. You're beautiful, smart, charming, and so much more. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss since it happened. Will you please do me the immense honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I looked up at his last comment, and I was greeted by Toby's nervous expression.

"I'd love too." I answered, slowly taking his hand in mine. It was like the spaces in my fingers were meant to be filled by his. It may sound cheesy, but Toby made me feel like that. We walked over to where Hanna and Caleb stood in front of the basketball game. Hanna was holding the ball, and Caleb was behind her, guiding her arms to the perfect shot. They may fight a lot, but that's what kind of couple they were. I could tell they really cared for each other.

"Oh. My. God. Are you two holding hands?!" Hanna shrieked enthusiastically, "I told you she would say yes Tobester! Spoby forever!" I was so touched that Toby asked his sister for advice about me. I'd never had a boy care about me this much before.

"So, what movie shall it be?" I tried to divert the conversation away from Toby and I. I've never liked being the center of attention, and I could tell Toby was uncomfortable as well. "I'm all for _Mean Girls. _It's my favorite." Hanna and Caleb nodded in agreement.

"What's that?" I looked at Toby shocked.

"You've never seen it?!" I asked appalled, "It may sound girly, but trust me, it's great. Even my dad likes it, and he doesn't like anything."

"Alrighty then _Mean Girls _it is. Anything for my girl." Toby said as he pecked my cheek. This boy sure did know how to make my cheeks pink. We walked up to the booth to pay for our tickets, bought some popcorn and drinks, and headed off to the theater.

Halfway through the movie, I felt an arm being but around me. I looked at Toby, and gave him a small smile before leaning my head on his shoulder. He placed a light kiss in my hair and continued to watch the movie.

"Alright, I'll give it to you girls, that movie was great," Toby mentioned on the way home. We had just dropped off Caleb, and my house was the next stop. WE pulled into my long driveway, and I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I had barely turned around before Toby pressed his lips to mine. It was soft and sweet like the last one, but this time it was different. This wasn't just me and Toby. This was me _and _ Toby. As a couple. It brought butterflies to my stomach just thinking about it. We pulled back and glanced over at Hanna and his dad, who hadn't noticed our kissed. I bid farewell to the trio, thanked Mr. Cavanaugh, and practically skipped back up to my house.

AS I entered my house, I felt a buzz from my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw I had one new message. It read:

_I forgot to say, goodnight beautiful._

_-Toby_

**A/N: That's right, two days in a row! I must really love you guys! I tried to incorporate more Haleb and Hanna/Toby, but it's hard from Spencer's POV. Thank you so so so much for reading! **

**Megan**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! So it was my birthday yesterday and I got my own laptop! I'll be able to update a lot more! Anyways, on with the chapter! **

(Caleb's POV)

Overall, Rosewood was doing good things for me. After being dumped by Alison and, although I've never even told Spencer this, many other girls back in California. I was labeled as gullible. Girls played with my feelings like I was a newer version of their dolls. One time, a girl told everyone in the school that I broke up with her because she was fat. Truth was, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. That was before I'd met Hanna of course.

Anyway, after that rumor, everything thought I was an asshole and no one would talk to me. Even my best friend since kindergarten, Holden, believed the rumor and began ignoring me. That wasn't part of the reason I moved here though. My parents were out on their weekly date night. They were driving to the restaurant and a semi truck hit them head on. Neither of them made it. I remember crying all day everyday for the next week. I had no one left. No family, no friends. I thought about taking my own life so I could be with them. The night I was going to commit, my social worker called and said I had a chance to have a fresh start. There was a foster family in Rosewood who was willing to take me in. They treat me very well, and I'm extremely glad I had this opportunity, but I could never love them like I love my parents.

It was about two weeks into summer break, and I was the happiest I had been in a long time. I had an amazing girlfriend, two best friends who would stick with me through thick and thin, and the whole summer ahead of us. Tonight was Noel Kahn's summer kick-off party. He was holding it at his family's cabin, and nobody was really sure what to expect. From what I heard, his brother Eric threw huge parties there and the cops had showed up in previous years. This outta be one hell of a night.

The cabin was only a few blocks away from my house, so we all decided to meet up there. The girls and Toby showed up around seven, so we had an hour to kill before the party.

"Spencer! What do I do! This party will be the first the first impression everyone there except you guys will get of me! Do I look okay? Did my hair uncurl?" Hanna asked worriedly. I don't know why she was so scared of what people think of her. I've managed to fall in love with her after two weeks. Spencer, however, was not listening. She was listening to whatever Toby was whispering into her ear. I'd never seen Spencer like a guy before. I had only known her for a few months, but she didn't seem like the type of girl to believe in soul mates and love. I'm glad for her though. I had noticed that she's very insecure. I can tell Toby makes her feel beautiful. As long as he doesn't break her heart, we'll be fine.

"Caleb! God is anyone in this room even listening to me?!" Hanna screamed from beside me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No, Hanna. No one cares," Toby retorted from the other side of the room. Hanna stuck her tongue out at him, and he sent a playful wink back. I really admired their brother-sister relationship. I was an only child when my parents we alive, and even now all the kids in my foster home are really young. I had always wanted a little brother or sister. I guess that's why I was so protective of Spencer; she was like a sister to me.

"You care, Caleb. Don't you?" Hanna asked with those puppy dog eyes I could never say no to. Truth was, I couldn't care less about whatever "hair crisis" she was having, but I couldn't ignore her when those beautiful blue eyes grew three times their size and stared straight into my soul. She was too beautiful to just ignore like that.

"Of course I care baby. I just went somewhere else for a little bit," Hanna was the only person I had told all my family issues to, so she sent me a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, it's almost eight we should get going," Spencer mentioned being her usual punctual self. We all got up, grabbed out jackets, as it still got cold out at night, and headed out the door. The walk to the party was filled with our usual giggles and sarcasm. The four of us surprisingly got along really well. You wouldn't expect the fashionista, the genius girl, the sketchy boy, and the shy kid to become such close friends in a mere two weeks, but we had all connected remarkably well. I could tell these were friends I would keep forever.

"Damn, this place is huge!" Hanna verbalized what we were all thinking. The three story log cabin seemed almost small in comparison to the huge pine trees surrounding the house. Inside the front window, I could already see kinds lining up in the hall to play foosball and air hockey. Everyone held a red solo cup in one hand, and various forms of food in the other. Outside, there were teens running all over the place in their bikinis and swim shorts. A slip and slide was laid out next to the L-shaped in ground pool with a built in hot tub. This was a party already in motion.

"Caleb, how about you and I fetch some drinks for the girls?" I nodded my head. "Alright see you girls in a few." Toby and I set off to the snack table, but not before both giving our girls a quick peck on the cheek. "So, you and my sister huh?" He asked seeming somewhat nervous.

"Um yeah. I really like her and I promise I won't hurt her. Are you okay with it?" This was extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah it's fine. I mean, I can tell Spencer's like the sister you never had, so we're in the same boat," I sighed, relieved he wasn't mad, "I promise I won't hurt her either."

"I don't think you could if you tried."

Toby and I ladled four drinks into cups and made our way back to the girls. Toby found Spencer and handed her the drink. They headed off into the game room ,leaving me alone. I decided to find Hanna. I searched the entire first floor before heading upstairs. The hallway contained a few couples involved in intense make-out sessions. I walked to the end of the hallway when a head of slightly curled blonde hair caught my eye. No. She wouldn't do this to me. Not after I had opened up to her so much. She knows how bad I hurt when things like this happen with girls! My suspicions were confirmed when the blonde was turned around against the wall.

I felt like breaking down right there. There had to be more to the story. I didn't know what her history with boys was. Who am I to know if she was like all those girls back in California? All I did know, was that I needed to get out of that house before someone caught me crying over yet another lost girl.

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, Is it okay from Caleb's POV? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

(Hanna's POV)

"Get off of me!"

. . .

I was just waiting with Spencer for the boys to come back with our drinks when she spotted someone she knew, Emily or something like that. I was at a party where I knew no one, a rarity for me. I had easily been the most popular girl back in Chicago. Not to brag o anything, but it's true. Every girl wanted to be me and every guy wanted to be with me. I tried to use my powers to brings Toby up on the social scale, but he was more of an outsider. Not that he did anything bad like drugs or anything, he just preferred to be at home working with wood than out at a party like this. But I guess since he's totally in love with Spencer, he'll go anywhere as long as she's there too.

So I was just wandering around, looking at the pictures on the walls and trying to figure out the social scale here in Rosewood. I had figured out a girl with golden blonde hair was obviously the queen bee. I knew her name was Alison from what Spencer told me. I was supposed to stay away from her, and I was going to. Spencer always told me what a bitch she was for dumping her all the time, but I could see it really hurt her. Alison was off limits; it's in the girl code!

Strangely, one thing I was not looking for was cute boys; I already had one. I had never thought I would find someone like Caleb so quickly. I cared about him a lot, and I could see that he cared about me too. At my old school, I was always hopping around from guy to guy, never staying with the same one for more than a month. But I could see myself with Caleb for a long time. He made me feel special, something no other boy ever did. Not many people know this about me, but I'm very insecure. Caleb truly made me feel beautiful, instead of just another girl to add to his list.

"Hey, I'm Noel. Can I get you anything?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I recognized him as the host.

"No thanks, my boyfriend is getting me a drink," I answered politely. I didn't know much about Noel, but he made me feel uncomfortable.

"Aw, c'mon. At least let me give you the grand tour," He said before heading off into the next room, gesturing for me to follow him. I reluctantly followed, seeming as Caleb was most likely introducing Toby to more guys at school. Noel gave me a tour of the first floor. He showed me the kitchen, the game room, two bathrooms, and a sitting room. He led me upstairs into a hallway where several young couples were playing tonsil hockey. I started feeling even more uncomfortable. Noel pushed me into a nearby wall and moved his face close to mine.

"I know you want me," He whispered into my lips before pressing his mouth to mine. It was extremely rough, and it felt nothing like when Caleb kissed me. That little tingly feeling wasn't there. Only fear.

"Stop! I don't want to!" I tried. He only moved his hand from my waist to underneath my tank top. He slowly started moving his way up from my hip until his left hand was resting on my breast. "Get off of me!" I tried pushing him off, but he was much stronger than me. My struggles were useless. I surrendered to his touch, just praying he would stop soon. I only wanted to do this with Caleb, yet here I was. With Noel.

After what felt like days, which in reality, was about fifteen minutes, he finally went back downstairs. I started crying right there. God, I hoped Caleb hadn't seen me. I set off to find him.

I made my way back through the couples and down the stairs. Toby saw my tear-stained cheeks and rushed to my side, Spencer not far behind.

"Han, where were you! We've been looking for you all over! Were you with Caleb? Did something happen between you two?" Toby asked worried. The mention of his name only made me cry harder. Instead of asking more questions, Spencer just pulled me into a hug. I let her, but pulled back after a few seconds.

"H-have you t-two seen C-Caleb?" I asked both of them. They both shook their heads. Instead of waiting for a further explanation, I rushed out of the house. He's seen me. That was the only thought in my head. I set off back to his house. It was dark and creepy, but I didn't care. I needed to see him, to find out if he saw anything. I broke off into a run to his front door. I knocked impatiently and waited for a response. No one came after a few minutes, so I began knocking again. This time, Caleb opened the door. He looked even worse than me. His face was tear stained and his clothes were covered in dirt.

"What do you want," He said harshly. Oh god. He saw me. He must think I'm just as bad as all those sluts he dated at his old school. Hell, maybe I was.

"You saw," He nodded his head, "Caleb, I swear to god, he came onto me. He was giving me a tour of the house and he just kissed me. It was awful. I promise, I tried to get him off of me, He was just too strong," His face remained emotionless, "Caleb I'm so sorry, please just hear me out. I would never cheat on you."

"How am I supposed to know that. How am I supposed to know you aren't just playing me, trying to break me," He asked sadly. I really screwed this up.

"Caleb. Look at my face. I came all the way over here. don't you think I care about you enough? I bawled the entire way. It'll never happen again. Please, please, please forgive me." I looked up at his face. His harsh expression slowly morphed into a softer one.

"Promise?" He asked, his voice cracking, threatening tears again. I nodded my head.

"Of course. I'd never do that again," I buried my face into his chest. Hesitantly, he tilted up my face to meet his eyes. He slowly moved down to meet my lips. I replied hungrily, wanting to get rid of the taste Noel left on my lips. We stayed there for a few minutes, before the door came crashing down.

"Caleb? Hanna? Oh thank goodness you two are okay! We were worried sick!" Spencer cried, relieved, "What happened?"

"A misunderstanding. We're okay. For now, and for forever," Caleb replied, putting his arms around me. I looked up, and our lips met yet again. This time, it was rougher, yet I still got those butterflies in my stomach I got ever time he touched me.

"Jeez you two. Get a room," Toby challenged sarcastically. I could tell him and Spencer were both feeling uncomfortable, so I pulled away.

"So, how about a movie? I'm done with parties forever," Caleb offered with a chuckle. Toby and Spencer exchanged a confused glance, but I just smiled at his and followed Caleb into his movie room. I was not going to let Noel Kahn ruin my night, or my relationship.

**A/N: You really think Hanna would do that? Sike! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

(Spencer's POV)

It was a usual night at the Hasting's household. Melissa was home from college for the summer with her long time high school sweetheart Ian. They occupied the living room, snuggled up on the couch watching a marathon of old movies. My parents were stuck working late at work, which left me to make dinner for myself. It didn't bother me though. Ever since it I was twelve, my parents sent me off to school, left for work, and I often didn't see them again until the next morning. I actually liked being home alone; the quietness comforted me.

Being home alone with Ian and Melissa was a different story. When they weren't being all cute or making out on the couch, they always just bragged about Melissa. "Oh Spencer, did you get a head start on high school work? Melissa got all A's you know," or "Have you thought about getting some volunteer hours in? It's really helping me get into medical school." It was like they were my second set of parents. \

"Hey Spencer, we're going out in the barn for the night okay?" Melissa called from the living room. It was only eight o'clock. Why were they going out so early?

"Uh, okay," I said back. Who cares why they're going out there? Now I have the house to myself. I turned up my iPod and continued to cook my mac n cheese. Changing of the Seasons by Two Door Cinema Club came one, my favorite song. I turned the volume up the max, and danced around the kitchen, using the spoon as a microphone. I twirled and twirled around the kitchen, belting out lyrics that were most likely wrong. In that moment, I was free. No pressure to be the perfect daughter, no one to tell me I wasn't good enough. I just spun around the kitchen until I fell to the floor laughing out of exhaustion.

My carelessness was soon interrupted by the loud slamming of the garage door. I quit my giggles. My parents weren't normally home until at least ten, so it probably wasn't them. I locked the door, hadn't I? Oh god. I rushed to turn all the lights off and hid behind the counter. I thought about grabbing a knife on the way over, but it was too late. A tall man walked around the corner and... it was my dad.

"Oh gosh Dad you scared me," I said, relieved, "What are you doing home so early?" He stumbled down the hallway closed to me, grabbing the wall and various counters on the way over. As he got closer, I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Not important," he slurred, "It is important that you're not good enough. Why can't you be more like Melissa?" His voice grew gradually angrier, "All I wanted was two perfect daughters. But no. You had to go and mess it all up. You're a mistake." My parents had said bad things before, but this had certainly been the worst. I looked back up at my father. I saw a fire in his eyes that I'd never seen before. Then, the worst came. He extended his arm, and swiped his hand clean across my face. I grabbed my stinging face as I recoiled onto the ground.

The tears started to flow, hard. I didn't know if he was planning to hit me again or not, but I wasn't taking my chances. I hopped the floor and bolted to the front door. Luckily for me, he couldn't move as fast in his intoxicated state. I rushed out the door and began running down the street, I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to be somewhere other than there.

I was about three blocks away when I spotted a familiar face jogging down the road. Toby. I ran even faster to catch up. He was the one person I needed to hug me and tell me everything was going to be okay, that it wasn't going to happen again. That I was perfect the way I was. That I shouldn't let the harsh words of the man I called my father get to me. I needed him.

He had yet to spot me, off in his own little jogging world, but I still jumped into his unsuspecting arms. He stumbled back a bit, but still caught me in his strong arms. I began to sob again. He didn't ask any questions; he just held me and told me it was going to be okay, and whatever had happened, he would help me through it. His sweet words only made my cries louder.

Once I had calmed down considerably, Toby let me through a small patch of trees onto the outlook of Rosewood. The view was beautiful. The sun was setting, leaving the sky colored in various shades of pinks, yellows, and purples. all the lights in town were on, giving the town such a relaxed feel. I almost had forgotten what had happened earlier.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Toby asked, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder. I looked up into his eyes. They were filled with concern, worry, and love, Unlike my father's hateful ones.

"Promise you won't tell?" I couldn't let this get out. It was a small town, and things got around. Who knows what my dad would do to me if this got out. I shivered at the thought.

"Of course," he replied, still concerned.

"My dad hit me," I said, barely whispering. I had never thought I'd have to speak those words. My family had never been a loving one, but my parents never harmed me physically. Even if he was drunk, it still hurt. Toby's grip around me grew stronger.

"Oh, Spence! Are you okay? What happened? Where? How many times?" He asked worriedly.

"I think I'll be fine. It was just one lash across my face," Toby winced at my words, "Just hold me and tell me it's going to be okay." I began to cry again.

"Shhh, It's okay, you're okay, You're more than okay actually," He whispered for only me to hear, "You're perfect, no matter what your parents say. You're the most beautiful girl I've seen in my fourteen years, but that's not all. You're smart, funny, and the sweetest person I know. You make Miss America look like a hobo," I giggled slightly at his words, "I love you," He said bravely. I smiled wider than I have in my whole life.

"I love you too. So much."

** A/N: Sorry this was pretty short! But thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I AM SOO SOO SORRY I AHVEN'T UPDATED IN WEEKS UGH. I had the whole quarter to do this 20 page essay and I chose until the last 2 weeks to do it and it's no excuse I'M JUST SORRY. but I finished today so yay I'm back! enjoy!**

(Still Spencer's POV)

We sat like the outlook of Rosewood like that for a while, me sitting between his legs, leaning against his strong stomach. He had his arms wrapped around me, slowly moving his gentle hands up and down my shoulders. He continued to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, promising it would all be okay while tears continued to stream down my face.

After about an hour, he turned me around in his lap so I was facing him. He gazed deep into my soul, revealing my darkest secrets. It didn't matter though; I had already told him every one of them. As he stared straight into me, I felt so exposed, yet I didn't care. It felt good to have someone who knew me better than I knew myself. He knew when I needed someone to laugh with, and when I needed a shoulder to cry on, and he was always there.

"Hey, are you going to be okay going home?" He broke the silence, concerned, "You can always come back to my house if you don't feel comfortable." God, he was just too sweet. What did I ever do to deserve him? Someone who truly cares, someone who knows everything about me inside and out, and sticks with me anyway.

"I need to go back. I need to show I'm not afraid," I said, my voice void of emotion, "I need to know if he regrets about what he did." I almost whispered the last one.

"Of course he cares, Spence," He tilts my chin up so I'm looking him in the eye, "You're the most perfect girl I've seen, inside and out. He won't be able to live without you," He spoke meaningfully. Maybe he was right, it was all a mistake. But Toby didn't see the fire in my father's eyes as he struck me.

"I have to go back," I tried to choke back the few tears I had left, "Walk me home?"

"You really think I would let you go alone?" He asked with that boyish smirk of his that I love so much. There's that word again: Love. He loves me. I love him. We're in love at fourteen. People say we're too young to know what love is, but I know it's true. And frankly, I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks.

Toby and I walk in a comfortable silence as we slowly make our way from our place back to my house. I've decided that's our place now. It should be renamed "The Rosewood Outlook: Spencer and Toby's place." or "Spoby's Place" if you're Hanna.

After about 20 minutes that seemed like three seconds, we arrived at the dreaded destination. I pulled Toby behind the enormous bushes that surround my house so my father doesn't catch us and get even angrier with me.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here tonight?" He questioned with worry, "My offer still stands you know. It always will."

"I'll be fine," I said, reassuring myself more than Toby, "I'll text you about how it goes when I'm done. I love you."

"I love you too." He slowly moved his lips to mine and smushed them together. I still felt that electricity go through me that I still got from every kiss we shared. I had kissed other guys before, but this was so much different. My lips belonged on his, and vice versa.

We separated, and silently bid each other good-bye before I headed up to my front door. We I opened it, I was met by a room full of frantic, worried faces. My mother pulled me into hug, something I hadn't felt in a long time. She was never really one for displays of affections like hugs, just pats on the arm or on the back.

"Oh god honey, we were worried sick!" She exclaimed with relief. I scanned the room for my father. He stood in the corner on the far side of the room. He wore a guilty look on his face, and his eyes were red and puffy, as if he were crying. I could imagine mine were identical to his. I gave him a look to ask if he had told Mom. He shook his head. I wasn't going to either. She deserved to know, but I didn't want to be the one to tell her or see her reaction to it.

"I'm fine, mom. I just went for a walk with Toby. We lost track of time I guess." I lied. I felt bad for lying to her, but judging from the look on her face, she bought it. She seemed somewhat conflicted.

"Okay..." My mother trailed off, "Just tell someone next time alright?" She pulled back from our hug. Honestly, I missed her arms around me. It was nice to have a real mother who actually cared, even if it was just when she thought something bad happened to me.

"Spencer?" My father called quietly from the corner, "Can you come into the kitchen with me for a second, please? I uh... need some help with something." He actually looked nervous, and I thought my dad never showed emotion. I quietly followed him into the next room.

"Spence," He's never called me that before. Despite what he'd done to me before, I kind of liked it, "I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean a single one of those words I said. I was just drunk and sad because you're growing up. I'm losing my baby girl." A tear silently rolled down his cheek, "It just scares me. You're going to high school next year and then you're off to college and then this house will be so quiet and," He rambled on before taking a deep breath, "Just promise me you'll always be my little girl, okay?"

"Of course, Daddy," I forgave him. I pulled him into a strong hug as tears flowed freely from both our eyes. We stayed like that for a while. I was enjoying having not one, but two parents that truly cared for me. He began pulling away.

"Hey what do you say you, me, and your mom go out tomorrow, just the three of us?" He asked, once again nervously, "We could do what ever you'd like, of course."

"I'd love to," I smiled at him, and he smiled back, "I'm tired so I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight." He kissed my forehead and I went into the other room to bid my mom farewell.

I went through my nightly routine of taking out my contacts, washing my face, and brushing my teeth. I went back to my room and sent Toby the text I promised.

_ I'm okay. More than okay. He apologized. They were actually concerned for me :) -S_

It took less than a minute for him to reply.

_I'm happy for you babe. Sweet dreams beautiful.3 -T_

**A/N: Yes, I am aware I left out Melissa. I like the Hastings' family without her oops. Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes, I have once again awoken from the dead! Sorry bout that kiddos. Anyways, if I don't specify who's POV it is, it's Spencer's. Enjoy!**

This summer has been one of the best ones of my life. Besides the drama with Hanna and Caleb and my dad, it has been uneventful and drama-free. Caleb, Toby, Hanna, and I have spent almost everyday together. We've gone bowling, roller skating, went to water parks, and spent the rest of the time just hanging out at each other's houses. I'm so glad I found these people in a time where I basically had no true, loyal friends. I know they have my back and I'll always have theirs.

Toby and I are good too, of course. We haven't gone anywhere past kissing (we are barely freshmen after all), but I'm as happy as ever with him. We have one of the relationships where we don't really need words. We can be perfectly happy just sitting at the Rosewood Outlook, his arm around me, watching the city work without us; no words needed.

Alas, all good things come to an end. Today was the last day of summer. Not only that, it was registration day, so school ruined it anyway. But I guess going back to school was sort of a good thing. Hastings thirst for knowledge, and even a mere three months without it was admittedly disappointing for me.

The four of us decided we were obviously going to get our schedules together. We needed to find our mutual classes together to really judge how great of a year this would be. My mom agreed to drive us, so I climbed into the front seat and we headed down a couple blocks to pick up Caleb. Then we drove toward the school by where Toby and Hanna live. We rounded up the crew in the car, and headed to Rosewood High School.

As we entered through the door, we found the cafeteria outlined with tables each table had a sign above according to the schedules they had. Toby and I headed over to the table labeled A-L, while Hanna and Caleb went to the other table labeled M-Z.

Saying that I was nervous would be an understatement. This one piece of paper could make or break my entire freshman year. What if I didn't have classes with any of my friends? Would we fall out of touch? What if the councilors messed up completely and put me in all the wrong classes? I wouldn't be challenged all year! It would be way too easy!

Finally, it was my turn. The lady at the table, Mrs. Manning, asked me my last name. "Hastings," I replied just as I had rehearsed it so carefully in my head.

"Spencer?" she asked. I nodded my head. She shuffled through some papers. "Here you are. It looks like you have me first period for geometry! See you in class tomorrow!" I gave her a small smile and a polite nod before walking away to find the others. Before I could look at my own schedule, Hanna practically tackled me to the ground. She snatched the schedule out of my hand, and compared mine with hers before smiling widely at the two papers.

"French, Lunch, and Home economics," She said handing the paper back to me. I looked back at my own.

Geometry

2. French 1

3. Accelerated Honors English

U.S. History

5. Lunch

6. Honors Biology

7. Home Economics

8. Health

Well at least they didn't screw anything up. And I got French just as requested! So far, so good.

I soon found Toby and Caleb. After comparing schedules, we found the four of us all had lunch and home economics together, while Toby and I shared geometry, history, and health. Caleb and I have history and English together. This year was off to a great start.

After touring the school and finding our lockers (which were all relatively close together), we heading back to my house to enjoy the last day of summer. After making grilled cheese sandwiches and lemonade, we headed upstairs to change into our bathing suits. We grabbed a few towels, and headed outside to lounge by the pool.

The boys weren't wearing shirts. Topless. Skin exposed. _Abs exposed_. And boy, do those boys work out. As the boys walked down to the pool to meet us, we shared a look. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

"It just bothers me so much how stores have different clothes online and in-store. I mean, can't they all just sell the same thing?" Hanna was in the middle of one of her long rants about shopping, of course.

"Han, no offense, but no one gives a crap," I states bluntly. She glared at me with her tongue sticking out, and resumed eating her grilled cheese. "Alright now that _that's_ over, who's up for a game of truth or dare?" There were nods all around.

"Let's make it a little interesting," Caleb began with a smirk, "If you choose not to do a truth or dare, you have to jump into the pool." There were more less enthusiastic nods around our make-shift circle.

"I'm going first," Toby declared. His beautiful blue eyes roamed over the three of us before landing on me. "Oh my little Spencie," God I hate that nickname," Truth or dare love?" I blushed slightly at his last word.

"Dare." I answered boldly. He tapped his chin in mock thought before smiling evilly. What have I gotten myself into?

"I dare _you_ to give me a big kiss." He said as he puckered his lips childishly. What a loser.

"Oh man I don't know if I can do this," I joked, "Into the pool I go I guess." I got up and pulled off the cover up I was currently. There was a look of horror mixed with shock on Toby's face. Before I could get all the way to the pool, I turned around and walked back over to Toby and planted a long kiss on his lips. Before resuming my place on my chair, I whispered in his ear so only he could here, "And get your eyes back into their sockets. He blushed furiously as I walked back to my place.

"Anyways," Hanna dragged out the word awkwardly, "Who do you pick Spence?"

"You," I replied. Hanna shrugged, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course! What kind of loser do you think I am?!" I pondered the thought as I looked around at the others. I noticed Caleb's chair was sitting dangerously close to the edge of the pool. I grinned evilly at my master plan. I go up and whispered the plan into Hanna's ear. She had a devious look on her face as well. She got up and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey babe, mind putting some sunscreen on my back?" She held up the lotion bottle as she twisted a lock of her long, blonde hair around her finger. Caleb nodded hastily. That was the last I saw of him before Hanna shoved him over the edge and into the pool, and the three of us who were dry burst into laughter.

"HANNA MARIN I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP," Caleb threatened jokingly. Hanna simply sent him a wink before extending her hand to him to help him out of the pool.

"Need a hand?" She still had a massive smile on her face. That is, until Caleb pulled her in with him. "CALEB RIVERS YOU MESSED UP MY FREAKING HAIR." She screamed furiously. That only caused Toby and I to laugh harder.

My laughter was even more short-lived as Hanna's, however, as Toby soon had me thrown over his shoulder and jumped into the pool with me. I let out a small shriek as the cool water made contact with my skin. As I resurfaced, I noticed the other three were consumed with laughter once again. We spent the rest of the afternoon splashing each other and having pointless jumping competitions. This was going to be the best year yet.


End file.
